This invention relates to a COMBINATION DENTAL DEVICE, and more particularly to a complete dental device which combines in a single, portable housing a toothbrush, a toothpaste cartridge, a supply of dental floss, and a gum stimulator.
The importance of good dental hygiene, including the proper care of the teeth by daily brushing and cleaning of the teeth after each meal, and daily stimulation of the gums, is well-recognized. Such recommended care ordinarily cannot be given to the teeth by most persons because the necessary dental implements and supplies, such as the toothbrush, toothpaste, dental floss and gum stimulator are not ordinarily carried, or otherwise are not conveniently available or accessible throughout the day. The prior art contains some combination dental devices. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,736,917: 3,782,397: and 3,890,986. However, none of the above patents, or any devices known to the inventor, disclose a fountain pen type container, including a toothbrush, a dentifrice supply a dental floss dispenser and a retractable interdental gum stimulator in a single housing. Nor do any of the known devices combine the dental elements and supplies in the simple and novel design disclosed by the present invention.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide a new and improved combination dental device.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved combination dental device that comprises a total dental kit including a toothbrush, toothpaste, dental floss and gum stimulator.
Another object of the invention is to provide a complete dental device having a novel design and shape in the form of a fountain pen type housing.
Another object of the invention is to provide a complete dental device having a retractable gum stimulator.
Another object of the invention is to provide a complete dental device having replaceable elements.
Another object of the invention is to provide a complete dental device designed in a compact and sturdy manner in the approximate size of a toothbrush so that it may be conveniently carried in the pocket or purse.